


Klance Drabbles

by SeriousSiriusBlack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Suffering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, even I don't, fluffy fluff, happiness, who knows what's in store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousSiriusBlack/pseuds/SeriousSiriusBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every few days, I'll try posting a new Klance drabble with quality (?) writing. Some may even end up being longer than drabbles. I'm in Klance Hell, and if you are too, you'll hopefully enjoy this wide variety of stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please, Don't Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one to start this off! I hope you enjoy  
> (Mid-relationship fluff)

Keith and Lance had been secretly dating for weeks now, and Keith developed a habit of sneaking into Lance's bed at night. It wasn't necessarily a bad habit so much as it was a risky one. Keith had a feeling that the others were growing suspicious, but he didn't want a feeling to distract him from his happiness. Lance on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the probable suspicions of the others, and was just happy being happy. In turn, this fueled Keith's happiness.

One morning, Keith realized they'd both slept in a little bit too late, and woke with a start. He slipped out of the bed and almost made it to the door before Lance stirred.

"Please, don't leave," Lance mumbled, still half-asleep, yet very aware that Keith was leaving.

"Come on, Lance. I've got to get up and so do you," Keith said gently, running his fingers through Lance's soft hair. He sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating just crawling back in bed and ignoring the rest of the day's events.

"Just stay a little longer," Lance grabbed Keith's hand and pulled it to his chest.

"Lance, if the others catch me in here, they'll never let us live it down."

"To hell with the others. Come back," Lance pulled Keith's arm down, causing him to crash into Lance who simply wrapped his arm around Keith, a content look on his face.

"You win this round," Keith tugged the blanket over top of him and gave in to his desire. Lance was always so soft and warm that it wasn't hard to fall right back to sleep. He wasn't positive how long he and Lance had laid there, but he was woken up unpleasantly by the flash of a camera. He blinked his eyes open to see Pidge with a camera in her hands, grinning to herself at the screen. She was surrounded by the rest of Voltron's paladins and crew.

"I told you guys!" Pidge grinned.

Hunk and Shiro gave each other a high five.

Coran grumbled as he passed Allura two pieces of silver.

"You guys are busted."


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds Keith a little bit too close to Allura  
> (Pre-relationship hurt/comfort, angst-ish, and fluff. This one's pretty sappy)

Lance bit his lip as he watched Allura and Keith talking to each other at the other end of the room. He couldn't help but get this feeling whenever he saw the two of them together; like he wanted Allura to go away and keep Keith all to himself. It was painful and made him somewhat angry and upset at her for barely any reason but for the fact that she had been spening a lot of time with Keith. He felt like he knew the feeling, but he'd never felt it to this extent before. Even so, he let it carry on for a few days until he completely gave in. 

Keith was walking away from Allura and past Lance when Lance brought up his nerve and grabbed Keith's arm.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Keith growled, ripping his arm back to his side.

"I-" Lance hadn't actually thought this far yet. "I think you and Allura shouldn't be so private is all," he said now doubting himself. 

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys are always huddled in your corner and laughing and talking and... I don't like it," Lance said defiantly. 

"Wait a moment... are you jealous?" Keith asked, a mischievous and maybe even flirty smile playing at his lips.

"What?! No!" Lance crossed his arms and stuck his nose up. "I'm not jealous. I just think you guys could be... up to something... or something."

"Well if you were concerned at all, why didn't you just listen in?"

"Uhh... because it's rude?"

"If you're so insistent to know, I'll show you," Keith grabbed Lance by the hand and started to lead him through the corridors and hallways, threading back and forth until they were in Keith's room. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you."

"Tell me wha-" Lance was cut off by a warm kiss that deepened quickly. The jealous bubble in his stomach popped and was replaced by a fluttering mix of happiness and nervousness. Keith's hands trailed up to Lance's cheek and held him there gently until they pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"Are you satisfied now?"

As if in a trance, Lance stared into Keith's eyes and nodded slowly.

"Good," Keith pulled him back in, not moving his warm hand until it slid to Lance's hand and held it firmly. They pulled apart seconds later and gazed into each other's eyes.

"So... that's what you and Allura have been talking about?"

Keith nodded and a blush dusted his cheeks. "I was having trouble finding a way to tell you I like you."

"Well I uh... like you too."

"Good. I think I could get used to the whole kissing thing."


	3. No Hablo Español

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance speaks Spanish and Keith is clueless

"Hey, Lance?" Keith asked, looking up from his book, a curious expression on his face. They'd just gotten back from a long mission so they elected to spend the afternoon lazily together. 

"What is it?" Lance asked, not pulling his eyes from his sketch.

"Will you teach me Spanish?"

This drew Lance's head up with a curious expression on his face. "¿Por qué quieres aprender español?"

"I have no idea what you just said," Keith said, "but that's exactly why I want to learn."

"Well I guess that answered my question."

"What'd you ask?"

"I asked why you want to learn."

Keith shrugged. "I'm just interested. Plus I never know how to answer you when you say something I can't understand."

"Okay, I'll teach you."

"When can we start?"

"Right now. Repeat after me. No hablo español."

"No hablo español," Keith tried. "Isn't that 'I don't speak Spanish'?"

"Yup. That's all you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for so long! Thing's have been bad lately, but hopefully this'll have some quicker updates in the future


	5. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets Keith for a Secret Santa gift exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in /ages/, but boy have I seen some shit... All I know is that I've got another part for you. Have fun, kids.
> 
> Bonus adorable Keith oml what a nerd

I had a crush on Keith. That much was obvious to me. When everyone decided to do a Secret Santa gift exchange over the holidays and I got Keith, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited and panicked at the same time. These types of things are perfect opportunities, but when you don't actually know what to get someone, it's a bit of an obstacle.

I set out to ask the others, subtly yet doing my best keeping a low profile in hopes to keep the whole secret part of Secret Santa. Of course, everyone had just as good an idea of what to get him as I did. Of course, desperate times call for desperate measures and this was desperate and sneaking into someone else's room wasn't actually that hard. At all. So I had the brilliant idea of sneaking into Keith's room.

I was up on my feet as quickly as possible, wanting to get in and out before anybody had a chance to come in. I shuffled around the room, opening drawers, all until I reached the nightstand by his bed. I opened the little drawer and saw a notebook I knew I should absolutely not touch.

'That's his property,' I told myself. 'Don't want to put your nose where you don't belong,' I thought hesitantly before sitting on the floor and cracking it open. Poetry. There was a lot of hilariously lame poetry that I had to stifle laughter from reading. Finding any entries was a little harder. I skimmed quickly, finding several of Keiths's thoughts on the other paladins and planets we'd seen. I got so immersed that I didn't notice anyone near the room until there were footsteps right outside.

I panicked and rolled under the bed, taking the notebook with me. I watched from under the bed frame as Keith stepped in and flopped on top of the very bed I was under. The sound of an opening drawer and then it slamming shut caused me to take in a breath and hold it, praying to every goddess and god that he didn't find me.

Keith was on his feet again and shoving his feet back in his shoes in two seconds flat. "I swear if this was Lance again I'm going to cut him!" he hissed. The second he was gone I rolled out from under the bed and went to put the notebook back in the drawer when I saw the bottom of the page by accident... Keith liked flowers. Of course he did. How was I supposed to guess something like that?! All I knew was that I was going to get him flowers.

I took a day off to run around the planet we were stuck on, shamelessly picking the brightest and nicest of flowers. And I had them just the day I needed them. With some help, I got Keith out of his cabin in enough time to place two bouquets and a few flowers strewn around. Everything looked perfect and I took a moment to check once more, but it was a moment too long.

I was so focused that I didn't know Keith was near until he opened the door to the cabin and with one looked around, he was furious.

"Hi," I whispered, a little afraid for my life.

"Flowers," he said sharply.

"Flowers," I repeated.

"I knew it was you! You took my dia- my notebook."

"I may have borrowed it for a few moments."

"What did you see in there?"

"Nothing, really I swear!" I shot my hands up in surrender. "I liked your poetry, though," I added quietly.

Keith looked completely embarrassed and even angrier than before as if that was possible until something in his expression softened a little and he did the exact opposite of what I thought he was going to do: he smiled- just slightly, but it was a smile. "They're pretty."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"They're nice. I like them."

"Oh," I felt a blush crawl to my cheeks. "I just wanted to do something special. But are you still going to cut me or...?"

He rolled his eyes and said: "They're very special. Thank you." He came over and wrapped his arms around me and I was too stunned to do anything back. After a few moments, he pulled away and walked over to the drawer to pull out his notebook and toss it towards me, hiding his face from my view as he did so. "You should read the last entry. I'm a lot better at writing feelings than saying them."


End file.
